Amour, quand tu nous tiens
by BobSherlock
Summary: "Je l'avais mordu. Je l'avais mordu, et je ne le regrettais pas. Je n'y arrivais pas. Jamais mon impatience avait été telle qu'en ce jour. Je l'avais mordu, et je ne le regrettais pas. Mais la patience dont je dois faire prendre amène doutes, et questions. Ais-je bien fais, en fin de compte ? Mon coeur dit oui, mais raison dit non. Mais qui est sur le droit chemin ?" OS


J'avais oublié de le poster, celui-ci, donc je le fais maintenant. J'aurais tendance à dire déprimés s'abstenir, mais, à la fois, ça ne traite pas de mort, à l'inverse, c'est juste assez sombre, et glauque, comme je sais faire. Enfin, ça reste dans mon style, pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà.

Allez, une petite review ? :)

Lola.

* * *

**Amour, quand tu nous tiens.**

Elle était allongée devant moi. Les yeux clos, elle semblait dormir en paix. Ou bien semblait-elle morte. Elle le serait bientôt, tout du moins. J'aurais voulu lui éviter tout cela. J'aurais voulu être plus fort. Mais la vieillesse et la sagesse ne peuvent visiblement pas tout faire. Cette fois, elles ne m'avaient été d'aucune utilité. Je n'avais pas agis selon ma raison, mais selon mon cœur. Combien de fois m'étais-je freiné sur de tels actes ? Depuis toujours, je m'interdisais une quelconque pitié pour mes patients, me contentant seulement de les soigner et de leur offrir une vie humaine. Mais cette fois avait été... différente. Lorsque j'avais vu cette femme, pâle comme la mort, les cheveux encore mouillés de sa baignade mortelle, je n'avais pas pu laisser les derniers battements de son cœur raisonner sans promesse de lendemain. Quelque chose avait eu lieu en moi. Serais-je seulement capable de l'expliquer ? Était-ce une simple intuition ? Une idée, une image ? Ou une émotion ? Une émotion plus forte que la raison, il n'y en avait qu'une seule. Et tout cela était trop rapide pour appartenir à une telle idée. L'amour. Je n'avais jamais cru à toutes formes de coup de foudre radical, condamnant le cœur d'un amant frappé par la passion à ne vouer sa vie qu'à une seule personne, seule entité raccrochant cœur et âme à la vie mortelle d'un être humain parfois promesse de bonheur absolu, parfois promesse de malheur sans fin, torture de l'esprit à l'idée d'un amour sans retour, vision lointaine et inaccessible de l'être aimé. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, toutes mes certitudes étaient bousculées. Je ne pouvais plus rien affirmer hormis une chose : le lien qui m'unissait à cette jeune femme, trop fort, trop puissant pour être ignoré. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'avais mordu. Planter mes dents dans la peau douce, dans la chaire délicieuse, m'enivrant de l'odeur savoureuse de son sang, qui coulait dans ma gorge. J'avais cessé, rapidement, de peur de la tuer. Maintenant, il me fallait attendre. Je n'avais pas bougé. J'attendais là, debout au dessus d'elle, regardant son visage se transformer, prendre lentement une teinte neigeuse, soutenue par le rouge vermeil de ses lèvres et le caramel sucré des boucles larges de ses cheveux. Elle sera parfaite. J'en étais certain. Cela faisait de moi un monstre. Ce monstre que je tentais de supprimer depuis des années. Mais j'étais définitivement tombé sous le charme de cette femme.

_- Tu n'aurais pas du, Carlisle._

Que répondre ? Que répondre ? Pourquoi répondre ? Je savais que j'avais mal agis. Edward savait que j'en avais conscience. Que répondre ? Rien. Mon côté raisonnable s'en était allé, de toute manière. Penser avec son cœur. Que répondre ? Pourquoi répondre ?

_- Elle va souffrir._

Je savais cela. J'avais moi aussi vécu une transformation horrible. Seul, dans l'ombre et les ténèbres, ne pouvant qu'émettre l'hypothèse de ce qui m'arrivait. Et souffrir, car on naît différent. Mais j'allais l'accompagner. Elle ne serait pas seule. Je serais là, à son réveil. Je banderais ses plaies, calmerais ses envies de sang, la guiderais dans ce futur si dangereux. Je serais là pour toujours.

_- Pas dans ce sens, Carlisle. Du moins, en soi, tu as raison, mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète._

Souffrir psychologiquement ? Qui ne souffrirait pas de cette manière, après tout ? On se réveil, le cœur éteint, les sens décuplés, et une folle envie de sang. Mais tout cela se contrôle, et l'éternité nous offre la connaissance.

_- Tu ne comprends pas._

Alors explique-moi, Edward. Illumine-moi de ta connaissance. Apprend-moi ce que je dois savoir. Explique-moi.

_- Elle n'est pas morte par accident, Carlisle. Elle s'est donné la mort, elle-même. Elle a sauté de cette falaise, car son désespoir était tel que même la vie, le temps et le destin n'avaient plus rien à lui offrir. Elle a voulu soulager sa douleur. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre avec son mal. Et elle se réveillera, plus monstrueuse que jamais, avec toute la douleur de sa vie passée encore en tête, et cette envie de sang, encore et toujours de sang, de tuer, d'égorger, de blesser. De se venger. Mais elle est trop gentille pour se laisser aller à de tels sentiments, alors elle s'enfermera dans sa douleur pour ne pas blesser les autres, comme elle l'a fait toute sa vie. Elle se plongera dans ses souvenirs et n'en sortira plus, se condamnant ainsi à une éternelle damnation, privée de larme réparatrice par sa nouvelle nature monstrueuse. Et personne ne pourra rien pou elle. Ni toi, ni moi._

Mais je ne peux pas la laisser disparaître, la laisser s'éteindre à jamais. Cela m'est inconcevable. Une telle idée me brise le cœur et l'esprit. Cela me fait mal, si mal. Je voudrais être égoïste pour ne pas la laisser s'en aller. Qu'elle m'appartienne à jamais. J'aurais aimé être sans cœur, sans âme, sans état d'âme, pour ne pas l'aimer comme je l'aime. J'ai vécu trop longtemps seul. La force d'une telle émotion emprisonne ma raison et laisse mon cœur agir. Je la veux près de moi, pour toujours.

_- Tu peux encore la sauver, Carlisle. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Mais c'est pour bientôt. Renonce à ton amour. Renonce à ton cœur. Ne la condamne pas à une vie de tourment. Es-tu seulement sûr d'un retour de flamme ? Es-tu seulement sûr de ne pas la condamner à un sort ignoble et toi, à un amour impossible ? Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu sais, mais..._

Tait-toi. Tait-toi. Ne parle plus. Ferme la bouche. Éteint les sons qui en sortent. Tait-toi. Torture que de t'écouter. Ferme la bouche et ne l'ouvre plus. Tu triture mon esprit, enfonce une lame de métal chauffé à blanc. Tu la tourne et la retourne dans mon âme sans comprendre ce que tu dis. Insouciant. Inconscient. Tu te fourvoies sans compter, tu ne réfléchies plus à l'impact de tes mots. Tu ne comprends pas. Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ecoute-moi, Edward. Ecoute-moi attentivement. Tu sais car tu as lu. Tu sais car ton don le dit. Mais savoir n'est pas comprendre. Je ne te dis pas idiot, je le pense encore moins, mais cette chose qu'est l'amour, tu ne la comprendras que lorsque tu l'auras vécu. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mon égoïsme. Tu ne peux pas comprendre mon souhait d'avoir cette femme à mes côtés, et ce pour la vie entière. Tu ne comprends mon désir de chérir cette nature si monstrueuse et qui, pourtant, redonne espoir d'amour à mon cœur mort. Tu ne comprends pas, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je te demande juste de ne rien dire, alors. Tu ne comprends pas, car cela ne t'ai jamais arrivé. Le jour où tu sentiras ton cœur s'envoler, si mort soit-il ; où tu sentiras de nouvelles larmes mouiller ton regard ; lorsque ta bouche ne désirera plus qu'un seul goût, lorsque tu ne voudras plus qu'une odeur, plus qu'un touché ; lorsque tu aimeras, mon fils, tu comprendras.

_- Comment aimer en se savant ignoble ?_

Ton ton amer me déçoit, Edward. Nous avons droit à l'amour, nous plus que tout autre.

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord._

Je sais. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord. Je comprends. J'ai moi-même mis un certain temps avant de trouver la force de l'accepter. Mais, je le jure, mon fils, j'emploierai ma vie à tenter de te convaincre. J'y arriverais. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque. Tu sais que je n'abandonnerais jamais. Ne soupire pas. Ne souffle pas. Tu le sais. J'y arriverais. Mais, aujourd'hui, tu dois au moins essayer de te convaincre d'une chose : fais-moi confiance.

_- Je te fais confiance, Carlisle, et tu le sais. Là n'est pas la question. Jamais je ne serais d'accord avec toi. Monstre ne mérite pas l'amour, et homme ne le comprend pas._

Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, Edward.

_- Que sommes-nous, alors ?_

Différents. Nous sommes différents. Penses-tu vraiment qu'un homme ne peut pas être un monstre ? Suivons ce raisonnement, si tu le souhaite : nous sommes plus humains que n'importe quel homme. Nous avons la possibilité de tuer. De séduire. De dominer. Nous pouvons tout faire. Et pourtant, nous avons choisit de ne pas faire de mal. Sommes-nous toujours des monstres, à tes yeux ?

_- Un homme à une âme, Carlisle ! La notre nous a abandonné et gît sur les braises des enfers ! Un homme à une âme, un homme à assez d'amour propre pour savoir quand il est raisonnable de s'abandonner à la mort !_

Tu préfères avoir une âme corrompue qu'aucune ? S'il-te-plait, réfléchie. Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison, mais tu n'as pas encore trouvé la force d'accepter. C'est normal, Edward. Normal. Tu as besoin de temps. Mais tu verras. Un jour, le monde t'apparaîtra plus clair. Et tu souriras sans forcer tes lèvres. Ce jour est arrivé, pour moi. Laisse-moi le savourer. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu as tord. Laisse-moi aimer.

_- De toute manière, il est trop tard pour reculer._

En effet, ma douce créature n'a plus de cœur. Il a cessé sa danse infernale. Il s'est calmé, éteint, pour un repos éternel et serein. Elle est plus belle que jamais. Elle est parfaite, comme je l'avais prédis. Elle est là.

Laisse-moi t'aimer.

* * *

**... Une review ? :P**


End file.
